


adrenaline junkie.

by jeonginks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, Mentions of drugs, it's fluff but with a bit of sexual themes in it, just that, stoner hyunjin i guess, there is smoking in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonginks/pseuds/jeonginks
Summary: turns out hyunjin’s favorite drug is you, after all.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	adrenaline junkie.

The smoke stopped bothering you as much as it used to.

Starting from burned up cigarettes to block-shaped vapes to dried up marijuana—you were no expert when it came to drugs but the ones you can name from the top of your head, you have likely seen Hyunjin smoke it, whether it was under the bleachers during the weekend football matches or at a secret corner of the school’s backyard where teachers rarely head to check for students.

Well, he did stop smoking at the backyard ever since you told him not to because that was where the school bunnies were taken care of. That was the only one of many advice he has taken from you ever since you found out he was half-way down his path to becoming a chronic smoker.

Tonight was no exception. The smell of cigarette smoke wafted before your nose as you stirred on the bed Hyunjin has laid you on after you fell asleep on the floor. You were reading a book, he didn’t pay attention to what it was but he dumped it on the edge of his desk so you could find it in the morning.

The moon was bluer than usual this night, making the blue sky look darker than ever. Hyunjin’s long hair appeared to be a shade of blond and brown mixed together, framing his pretty face as it fell over the black headband he started wearing to keep his hair from bothering his eyes.

He was leaning against the balcony fence, completely unfazed by the cold despite wearing a sleeveless shirt. He got one elbow propped up on the vinyl rail while the other arm held up with a burning cigarette stuck between his slender fingers, smoking his unsaid sorrows away as he observed the vast city before him.

Hyunjin looked more ethereal than ever like this. Enticing, even. Every move he makes, each inhales of his chest and each puff of lips felt like a revelation. He was spilling secrets to the Gods above, with elegant smoke circulating his features, thus adding seduction to his overall being.

He was unbothered, melancholic, graceful—he was himself.

And no matter how many times you told yourself he was not your type of boys, you found yourself picking those brown creamy eyes over all others, you found yourself falling for the same witty smile all over again, and you found yourself melting against his surprisingly tender touch.

You fall and you fall, and all of a sudden, he was who you wanted him to be, and he was who you have always wanted.

Shifting his weight, Hyunjin spared a glance into his room and his heart skipped a quiet beat when he saw you staring back at him.

Just having anyone on his bed was a miracle to him, not to mention the person was you, whom he has been in love with since the teacher demanded him to tutor you in order to raise your academic grades and to eliminate his bad conduct grades.

Crazy enough, he never thought he would fall for someone like you. Slow, clumsy, bad at spelling and can’t figure out simple math equations—not his type whatsoever. But he thought of you one night when it was all quiet and the wind blew his horrible memories away with the scent of smoke, he thought of you. How determined you were, how faultless and understanding you were, how you were always so kind to him.

And he fell, too, much earlier than you did for him.

Hyunjin pushed himself off the balcony rail and took a few steps only to stop at the glass doors. He leaned against the frame, taking in a breath of smoke and blowing it out into the room, causing you to sit up with a grimace, whining slightly at the smoke.

“Did I wake you up?” He asked, crossing his legs.

“Yeah,” you nodded, rubbing your eyes. “It is cold without you here, Hyunjin.”

He cocked a brow, “And?”

You huffed out a gentle sigh, “Come back to bed with me.”

His sweater was threatening to fall off one side of your shoulder, exposing your collarbones that were littered with fading purple spots he found himself smirking at. The hoarseness of your voice dripped with velvet seduction and the drowsiness in your eyes were pure liquid gold; the way you just make him crave for your skin was nothing like he has ever felt.

He brought the cigarette close to his lips and inhaled deeply. He held it in as the threw the burning roll into the sky before he headed back into the room. The blue hues were making him feel more needy and loving than usual, and he just felt the need to kiss you.

Your breath hitched when he tapped your chin with his finger, bringing your head up to look at him. He leaned down to your level after getting on the bed as well, the lights in his eyes curved with a kind of magnetism you couldn’t explain. And he smelt of smoke, obviously, but the scent you found much more appealing when he was the one wearing it like a fragrance.

When Hyunjin thought he was close enough to you, he opened his mouth and exhaled the smoke. With fog trailing out his lips, stained with his taste, he breathed the smoke down your lungs.

Like the wind and the stars from beyond the window, the smoke overwhelmed you, as did the way Hyunjin’s fingers curled beneath you chin at the base of your neck, messaging your throat until they reached the back and cupped it gently to bring you forward to him.

He pressed his lips to yours, sealing the misty vault, and suddenly he was all you knew how to breathe.

He has always kissed you in such a way—thorough as a delicate painting, sensual as a plead for serenity, rough with desperation but also with so much familiarity that you could find your heart calming at the touch of his lips. And he leaves you breathless, with an edge that makes you want him more, every time.

Your hands found their way to his shoulders when he pushed you back, a light whimper of his name bumping against his teeth when he nibbled on your lower lip for permission. Hyunjin groaned at the sound, pushing you further down onto the mattress unconsciously so he could hover over you to take more control of your movements.

God, if there was one thing Hyunjin was addicted to, it wouldn’t be nicotine, it would be you. Unlike cigarettes and poisons, you were a permanent antidote and he would never burn you out.

Your hand moved up to caress the side of his face, shifting through his silky hair you have run your hands through hundreds of times in the past. Hyunjin was kissing you hard, causing an ache below your abdomen in the wake of his tongue tracing across your bottom teeth. And when he pulled away, still nudging the bridge of his nose against yours, you were unable to open your eyes for a moment, still drowning in and out of your own consciousness.

“Hyunjin…” you whispered, whimpered almost, at the loss of his warmth. Opening your eyes, you found his eyes hazy with desire, the thirst to mark up the map on exposed body evident with each trail of his gaze along your features.

The hand behind your neck squeezed benevolently, skillfully as well, while his other hand that had wandered down your side tugged at the hem of his sweater. He was waiting for permission, his sharp eyes pleading for a breathless demand from you so he could begin to satiate his own craving, so you both could experience a new way to give your souls to each other.

You moved your legs, your inner thighs brushing past his hips ever so tenderly, trapping him on top of you. Hyunjin’s eyes glistened with eagerness when you nodded, immediately diving back down to capture your lips as his hand felt up your warm torso, bringing his sweater along with each dainty touch of his fingers.

You inhaled automatically as he stole the oxygen from your lungs, and you found that Hyunjin still smelt of the cigarette smoke he was breathing in just a while ago.

But the smoke stopped bothering you as much as it used to anymore.


End file.
